Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a metal complex, and more particularly, to an iridium complex suitable for an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and a nitrogen-containing tridentate ligand suitable for forming the iridium complex.
Description of Related Art
Organic-light emitting diode (OLED) devices have received much attention in the display industry, especially in the flat panel display industry, since the OLED devices can be operated under low driving voltage and can produce high luminous efficiency.
To develop a flat panel display with full color, the development of a color light-emitting material that is easy to synthesize and has high luminous efficiency is the main object of current OLED research. The existing tris-bidentate iridium complex has suitable emission properties, but the rigidity, stability, and ease of synthesis thereof are insufficient.